The typical bucket used on a front-end loader is a very versatile implement. It is ordinarily used to pick up, transport and dump materials such as dirt, rock, stone, etc.
However, while the conventional front-end loader bucket has been a very effective and efficient material handling device it does have its drawbacks and shortcomings. For example, it is often desirable to grab or retrieve a large tree or other type of structure or material that will not conveniently fit into the bucket itself. It is these cases where the bucket cannot function.
In addition, when scraping or picking up dirt it is always very difficult to retrieve the final mound or pile of dirt that lies just at the edge of the bucket's front blade edge. As the front blade is rotated upwardly in a retrieving operation, there is invariably a mound or dirt that lies unretrieved.
Therefore, there is and continues to be a need for a move versatile bucket that will enable the bucket to more efficiently retrieve materials, even materials that will not conveniently fit within the confines of the bucket.